Field
The described technology generally relates to a battery protection circuit module and a battery pack including the same.
Description of the Related Technology
The use of portable computers such as tablet personal computers (PC) and laptop computers which draw power from batteries is rapidly increasing due to the development of wireless Internet and communication technologies. In general, since portable computers are small, easy to carry, and highly mobile, portable computers are widely used for both business and personal uses. Portable computers include built-in battery packs so that they can be used away from immobile power sources such as electrical outlets, increasing their mobility. Battery packs may therefore include secondary batteries that can be repeatedly charged and discharged to enhance the portability of the electrical devices using the battery packs.